


The Sound of Your Voice

by fmpsimon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Promptis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmpsimon/pseuds/fmpsimon
Summary: Two weeks is a long time to be away from the most important person in your life, and all Prompto wants right now is to hear the sound of Noctis's voice.





	The Sound of Your Voice

            "Hey, Noct?"

            "Yeah?"

            Prompto pressed the phone to his ear.  He just wanted to hear Noct's voice.  It was all he _could_ do, since it was impossible to see the prince.  "Uh...nothing.  Nothing, really," he said, defeated.  Two weeks was a long time to go without seeing the most important person in your life.

            There was a sigh on the other end.  "It's only a couple more days, and then I'll be back."  Noctis's voice sounded so distant, crackling through the phone, hundreds of miles away.  "So, don't sound so sad, okay?  I hate it."  He paused.  "This conversation's gotta last me all of tomorrow, y'know.  So...try to lighten up."

            "Sorry," Prompto said quickly.  "I will."  He was being selfish.  He, at least, was at home, but Noctis was traveling around Lucis, staying in strange places, meeting strange people, having to look impressive in front of dignitaries.  Prompto didn't envy him.  While he had gotten very good at putting on a brave face, he knew he would have broken down crying each night, in the privacy of his hotel room.  He wondered if Noct was going through that too.  But then it _was_ Noct.  He was brave and strong, and he didn't let little things get to him.

            "Uh, wanna know something cool?" Noctis said at length.  "I got to ride a chocobo today."

            "What?!" Prompto exclaimed, his mouth agape.  "Are you serious?  Man, I am _so_ jealous!"

            Noctis laughed.  Prompto loved that sound.  He had been hearing it less and less lately, so it was nice to hear it now.  "It was only for a little bit, because...well...I kinda got thrown off."  Prompto's first instinct was to laugh, which he did, loudly and until his stomach hurt.  The image of Noctis in his finest outfit being thrown off a huge bird was too much.  "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," Noctis said, a twinge of annoyance in his voice that Prompto knew was accompanied by a smile.  "Never mind my scraped up knees and the bump on my head."

            Prompto wiped tears from his eyes as he stopped himself from laughing.  "Sorry, Noct.  You're okay, right?"

            "So, _now_ you care," Noctis said, half-joking, half-serious.  Prompto heard a yawn.  It was late, he thought, glancing at the clock, and they had already been talking for over an hour.  Not that it felt that way.  It felt like Noct had just called him.  He felt a tug at the pit of his stomach at the realization that they'd eventually have to go to sleep.  "I hate to hang up, but...I'm beat," Noctis said tiredly.  "Same time tomorrow?"

            "Uh-huh," Prompto replied as cheerfully as possible.  "Same time, same place."

            "All right.  Good night, then," Noctis said, unsuccessfully stifling another yawn.  This time, Prompto followed suit.  He hadn't realized how tired he was.

            "'Night, Noct."  Prompto flopped onto his side, hugging his pillow with one arm and pressing the phone to his ear with the other.  This was the part where he waited for Noctis to hang up.  He had dreaded it each night, and this night was no different.  But instead of the dull hum of the phone, he could still hear Noctis's breathing.  "You still there?"

            "Yeah," Noctis said softly.  Prompto didn't ask why he wasn't hanging up.  If Noct wanted to fall asleep on the phone, he was perfectly fine with that.  "Uh, Prompt?"

            "Yeah?"

            "Love you."

            Prompto smiled, feeling warm all over.  He snuggled into the pillow, breathing in Noct's scent with closed eyes.  It was like he was there with him.  "Love you too, Noct."


End file.
